


Fun in the Snow

by 00Q_Magnus



Series: Inktober 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Fanart, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Inktober day 11, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kitsune, Kitsune Harry Potter, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: Inktober day 11





	Fun in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Synkardiás](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264353) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus), [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 

> Raiden having fun in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more Synkardiàs & Inktober art!  
Leave me your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Follow me on my [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)


End file.
